


Dirty

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Dirty Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: During the story, a character gets dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Loki was glad he had mastered the art of keeping a blank expression on his face despite whatever inner turmoil he was facing long ago. He would’ve never been able to watch Thor’s spar otherwise. He’s not sure why Thor thought it necessary to drag him along everyday, but he couldn’t say he was entirely unhappy about it, even if he acted as though he was. He just wished there was somewhere more private on the grounds so that he could watch and, perhaps, satisfy himself while doing so. The bleachers felt a bit… exposed.

Thor thrust his hips, flipping himself and his opponent over so that he was on top. Loki’s throat went dry.

Loki stared at Thor’s back, watched as the muscles rippled and as tracks of sweat sweeped away the red dirt caked onto his tanned skin. Loki thought of his tongue following those lines, tasting the salt and earth that clung there, the barest hint of ozone tingeing the flavors. Loki’s leather trousers felt far too hot and constricting all of a sudden and he squirmed in his seat. 

He continued to watch Thor wrestle, imagining it’s him that Thor is on top of, bare chests pressed together, smearing dirt and sweat together. He imagined Thor grabbing his hips and grinding their pelvises together almost painfully hard, and then claiming Loki’s mouth just as painfully, clashing tongues and teeth. Loki thought of raking his blunt nails down that hard, dirtied chest, hard enough to make Thor hiss out of pain and pleasure.

His cock throbbed, he was almost painfully hard now and could hardly breath from how aroused he was. Thor and the other man were thoroughly distracted, and no one else on the grounds was paying mind to him. He muttered a curse under his breath and with barely another thought to any possible consequences if someone happened to look back at the bleachers he was sitting in, he pulled his cock free from his trousers, biting back a moan of pleasure as the cool air licked his heated skin.

He began to stroke himself slowly, watching Thor fight, listening to him grunt and growl. He imagined what Thor’s cock would look like hard, deep red and throbbing, the head of it almost purple and leaking precome. He had to hold back another moan, his hand moving faster.

He imagined the rough ground scraping his back as Thor spread his thighs wide and took him hard and fast, hearing him grunt and pant in his ear from the exertion of fucking him.

Or, having Thor take him from behind, the feel of his knees getting scraped on the ground with each powerful thrust. The pressure of a palm on his head, pushing his face into the dirt.

He wanted to feel Thor spill deep inside him, feel the heat of it as it’s pumped into him. Or maybe Thor would pull out and take Loki by the hair and ejaculate onto Loki’s face and open mouth. 

Loki came suddenly with a silent scream, come spurting high and covering his chest and hand. He gasped for air and hung on to his seat with his clean hand, looking down at were the others and Thor were, hoping that they hadn’t seen him. They seemed to be completely unaware of Loki’s actions, and he sighed with relief.

He cleaned and sorted himself out, cursing himself internally for being such a sick bastard and so easily ruled by his twisted lust. He was concentrating so hard he nearly didn’t notice Thor walking up to him, covered in dirt and sweat, lopsided grin on his face. He plopped down next to Loki slapping his shoulder, which kicked dust up from his hand and arm. 

“Enjoy the show, brother? You look more tired than I do!” Thor’s grin seemed to widen.

Loki laughed, hoping it didn’t sound too forced. “I fear I may be coming down with something.”

Thor frowned at that. “Then we should get you back to you room at once.” He got up and Loki followed and Thor wrapped a dirty arm around his shoulders and began pulling him along.

“Uck, Thor you smell  _disgusting_.” He tried his best to remember the scent for later. Thor chuckled, a low rumble that Loki could feel the vibration of, and continued leading Loki out of the fighting grounds.


End file.
